sombras cor de rosa
by Joana Seta
Summary: no interior da psique irreparavelmente quebrada do jovem Subaru, trava-se uma batalha entre estilhaços do ser pela revelação da mais dolorosa e terrível das verdades. (Subaru x Seishirou)


** sombras cor-de-rosa**

by Joanna Seta

Onee-san?

Onee-san…? 

Onee-san, onde estás?

_ pés pequeninos, muito pequeninos. macios, macios-- e suaves, tão suaves, contra um chão de sombras. o som é abafado pelo material dos tabi que os protegem do frio. (só que é tudo frio aqui, não é?). o shifuku restolha silenciosamente no vazio. hesitante, a respiração dele._

_ hesitas?_

_ criança, criança, perdida no escuro…… só que não tens medo do escuro, pois não? lidas com ele, passarinho, lidas com o escuro, e o negro, e o mal, e as sombras terríveis que eles alimentam. devolves as almas vingativas, os espíritos violentos – acalma-los, conduze-los a um plano maior… tornas as energias pérfidas em luz. foi isso que te ensinaram, não foi? a tua família, o teu sangue, a tua herança, a tua responsabilidade, o teu dever… não é isso? tu caminhas por eles, passarinho, em vez de voares os teus sonhos, o caminho por eles caminhado desde tempos imemoriais (proteger o Japão, ha! o mundo vai acabar em 1999). enfrentar o escuro – é isso o que fazes, bebé, criança – limitá-lo, iluminá-lo, enviá-lo de volta aonde pertence (ao inferno? ao coração humano?). _

_ inocente, tão inocente! quatro anos: terrivelmente infantil e terrivelmente inconsciente. olhos grandes e expressivos (não escondem nada os teus olhos, pois não?) de um verde esmeralda sem par. não foi a tua inocência, a tua naïveté que o fez reparar em ti?_

_ as crianças são para se tornar velhas, no final de contas._

'Nee-san!

_ uma mudança de corrente. ele cai de joelhos nas sombras. enrola o corpo sobre si mesmo. um casulo de carne e seda ritual. _

_ elas devoram-no, as sombras. devoram-no, devoram-no._

_ ele pertence à luz. elas devoram-no, devoram-no._

_ ele pertence às trevas._

_ não._

_ ele pertence-Lhe._

Subaru…

_ ela não é muito alta. é normal. as mulheres nipónicas raramente o são._

_ o cabelo dela é curto e preto, preto, preto. mas não é trevas. não. não lhe recordam as trevas, o mal e as sombras._

_ as sombras, as trevas e o mal são cor-de-rosa._

_ eram brancas, mas ficaram cor-de-rosa, manchadas pelo sangue de que se alimentam – o sangue dos corpos que estão enterrados debaixo das raízes. _

_ Ele disse que era assim. _

_ o passarinho sabe que as palavras dele são mentira, mas ele acredita nestas. _

_ ele vi-O a alimentá-la. à árvore de sakura. (e mesmo que não tivesse visto, ele acreditaria na mesma. são coisas que se sentem. coisas que são)._

Subaru!

_ mas ele viu, e ele esqueceu. _

_ ele esqueceu o sangue de alguém sem nome manchando-lhe as mãos-- as mãos Dele. _

_ ele esqueceu que devia sentir medo e terror. _

_ ele esqueceu que devia fugir. _

_ mas nunca houve fuga possível, pois não? _

_ (afinal, amar é destino…)_

_ ele viu e ouviu, mas esqueceu. _

_ esqueceu o sorriso frio Dele. _

Subaru! Eras uma criancinha! A culpa não é tua! Não podias saber! 

_ e se ele tivesse sabido, teria feito de outro modo?_

_ nem por ti, que és irmã dele._

Não podias saber!

……………eu devia ter sabido!

_ ele esqueceu que na expressão Dele não havia outras emoções que não a indiferença e um frio –gélido! – contentamento. ele esqueceu que isso não o assustou. que o passarinho se aproximou do predador e perguntou-lhe como funcionavam as garras, os dentes, os maxilares poderosos. _

_ esqueceu que se preocupou com os corpos debaixo da terra._

_ e por se preocupar, espicaçou-lhe o interesse._

_ Ele não sabia sentir. _

_ (…queria sentir…)_

Subaru, pensa… que poderias ter feito?

_ ele esqueceu as marcas nas suas pequenas mãos – as marcas da presa Dele (beijadas pelo caçador, benzidas em sangue pelo possessor) que traduziam uma mensagem muito simples:_

O Seishirou era já um onmyouji poderosíssimo. Só tinhas quatro anos! Como poderias--!

Hokuto-chan, não interessa. Naquela tarde eu tornei-me--

_ "hoje, não te mato"_

--em algo--

_ "mas a tua vida"_

_ "é minha para ceifar."_

--em algo--

_ "amanhã"_

_ "depois"_

_ "não interessa"_

--tornei-me em algo--

_ "és meu"._

Dele. _dito com reverência. e um tremor._

Para sempre.

_ gentilmente encolhido – como quem se esconde e sabe que não se pode esconder. dobrado sobre si mesmo. abraçado aos joelhos. balouçando suavemente. deitado sobre sombras cor-de-rosa._

_ uma criança. que já não o é. um passarinho. de asas cortadas._

Ele-- ele disse?

_ um silêncio expectante._

Ele disse que me amava.

Sim, ele disse isso. Eu também. Amo-te muito, Subaru.

_ um silêncio. ele agarra-se com mais força ao próprio corpo. as sombras rodeiam-no ainda (rodeá-lo-ão. para sempre.)._

Eu também. Eu também te amo muito. Hokuto. 'Nee-san. 

Eu… ele não me ama.

_ relutância._

Não. Não te ama. 

_ um soluço._

Porquê?

_ ela desliza no ar._

_ é normal. ela é incorpórea. e-- suave suave, ela aproxima-se. aproxima-se._

Que foi que ele te prometeu…… Subaru?

Um ano. Um ano após o nosso reencontro.

Um ano…?

Sim, um ano. Um ano comigo. Um ano a ser atencioso. Um ano a ser alegre. Um ano a ser simpático. Um ano a sorrir galantemente. Um ano a ser afectuoso. Um ano a olhar por mim. Um ano a me proteger. Um ano a dizer que me amava.

Foi isso o que doeu mais? O ele dizer que te amava? O mentir?

_ os pequenos punhos relaxam, libertando o tecido que lhe cobria a pernas num sussurro._

_ lentamente, como uma pequena flor, o passarinho desperta e desdobra-se, estica e cresce, expande-se e abarca. _

Não.

_ uma criança. que já não o é. um passarinho. de asas cortadas._

_ dezasseis anos. doce doce. um açúcar amargo. uma inocência pecadora._

O que dói…

…o que dói é eu amar alguém que ele não é.

_ ele levanta-se. e ergue-se. as sombras devoraram-no. ele faz parte das sombras. ele é luz. _

_ acima de tudo ele é Dele._

Ele matou-te.

Sim. Eu pedi-lhe.

_ ele olha-a nos olhos. olhos de pomba. vazios vazios vazios e negros negros. e escuros. e verdes. e inocentes. e intensos. e enamorados. oh, subaru!_

Eu tenho saudades tuas.

Eu sei.

_ pele quente sobre o ar místico da alma dela. comforto. familiaridade. segurança. braços que envolvem e abraçam e agarram e seguram e não largam-- desesperadamente. _

_ ela é espírito, mas ele abraça os espíritos. _

_ e ela é quente. muito mais quente. mais quente que o fogo. e a lava. e o centro da terra. _

_ mas não é mais quente que Ele._

Eu amo-te, Hokuto.

Eu amo-te, Subaru.

_ um abraço que se arrasta no tempo. um tempo que não é tempo nenhum, porque não existe. _

_ uma alma em corpos separados mas idênticos. gémeos._

Dói amar alguém que ele não é. Dói muito.

_ lágrimas._

Ama quem ele é.

_ uma carícia. comforto. conselho._

Eu amo. _ferventemente. _Seja ele quem for. Eu amo-o. A ele.

Ah…

_ lágrimas._

Porquê? Porque é que ele não me ama?

Ele matou-me. Ele magoou-te.

_ Ele abusou da tua confiança. Ele traiu-te. Ele mentiu-te. Ele matou. Ele magoou. Ele magoou._

Sim, eu sei. E eu nunca o perdoarei. 

_ raiva._

Eu odeio-o. 

_ medo._

Eu amo-o. Seja ele quem for.

_ desespero._

Subaru…

Eu sou dele.

_ as horas nunca são horas quando se ama. um ano raramente o é. os minutos são indistintos. mas os segundos – esses – são uma eternidade. a irmã do passarinho quebrado sabe-o._

_ ela deseja – tem esperança – espera que te agarres a eles…_

_ ela espera em vão._

_ um ano é toda a tua vida. _

_ o tempo dela que nunca existiu acabou. ela deixa-o._

_ porque é que Ele não te ama, perguntas, pomba?_

Eu sou dele.

_ não respires._

Sou. Dele.

_ não hesites._

Dele.

_ ama._

Seishirou-san.

_ porque Ele…_

_ Ele …te…_

Para Sempre.

PEQUENO DICIONÁRIO DE JAPONÊS:

** -chan** – honorífico; reflecte uma amizade íntima, carinho, afecto.

** -san **– honorífico; traduz distância, respeito. 

** onee-san – ** irmã mais velha.

** onmyouji – ** médium espiritual japonês.

** sakura – **flor de cerejeira.

** shifuku – ** traje casual. Recorri ao termo em associação ao uso feito em alguns _fics_ que já li, referindo-me, assim, à vestimenta ritual muitas vezes trajada por Subaru aquando da utilização de magias que dele exigem um nível de concentração e protecção mais elevado.

** tabi – **meias de dois dedos, características da indumentária tradicional nipónica.


End file.
